To Be Jealous and to Be a Jealous Shin
by MissMarieMay
Summary: Shin, I hate to say this, but you're jealous. And in love. I suggest you do something about it. ShinSena


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21. Not today, not ever.

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Shin x Sena, slight Yamato x Sena

**Author's Notes:** Yup, soooo much better than my last story. :D I like this one, and I think I nailed Sakuraba's personality! Well, tell me what you think of it please! I wanted to get this done at the same time as the other story I'm working on, but oh well.

* * *

It had been a while since Shin saw Sena. A _long_ while.

Well, it had only been two days, but in Shin's book, that was far too long to go without seeing his _greatest rival_.

And in the moment Shin _did_ see Sena, he saw him running. This, in turn, was totally all right with Shin, seeing as how training was always a good thing to do if he wanted to become even better. Shin, deciding that starting his training right now would be beneficial for him also, and started to run towards his small rival. He quickly stopped in realization, though.

Sena was not running alone; yet, he was jogging with another person alongside him.

And said boy's running companion would be a certain Yamato Takeru.

For some odd, strange reason it irked Shin that Sena was running with someone else. It irked Shin even more that his running partner was Yamato Takeru. But what irked him the most was that stupid, happy (and slightly weird) grin on the taller man's face as he talked animatedly with Sena (who was giggling at what his companion was saying). He looked like an idiotic love-struck schoolgirl finally talking to her long-time crush.

Shin didn't like this at all, and he had a feeling that was making him tingle with silent rage as this happened. He suddenly had and urge to surge forward and tackle that smiling bastard to the ground.

A hand already started to pull at a glove that wasn't there.

Startled, Shin quickly put his hands back to his sides and squashed the urge to tackle the grinning fool to the ground. He didn't know what just came over him.

What… what was that unnerving feeling he had just now?

What was that rage that coiled through his body?

Shin didn't know, but looking back at the running duo in the distance, he felt it again.

What was wrong with him?

Shin ran off, deciding that training would do him some good now and would also clear his mind. Still, he couldn't explain what he had just felt right then.

Making his way towards Ojou University's practice field, he ran into Sakuraba (quite literally).

Sakuraba crashed into the ground with a big _oof_ and looked up to surprisingly see Shin.

"W-Whoa, Shin! What's the rush," Sakuraba questioned, getting up and dusting himself off, "Practice isn't for another two hours! Wow, you do think of nothing but trai… ning… Um, you okay there, Shin? You look like something's bothering you…"

It was amazing that Sakuraba could tell, considering that the other boy was practically (for the lack of better terms) emotionally stunted.

Shin gave him a hard stare, "Sakuraba. I have a question for you."

"Uh… Y-Yes, Shin," Sakuraba was getting a little nervous. He'd never seen Shin this distracted over something that was training.

_Or Eyeshield_, he thought after a few second. Seriously, even a blind man could tell Shin was obsessed over that _still_.

Thus, Shin went on telling Sakuraba what happened when he saw _Kobayakawa_ and the _other Eyeshield 21_ today running together.

Sakuraba just started at the linebacker silently.

Shin stared back.

It seemed that time was standing still, until Sakuraba burst out laughing. Shin didn't seem to get it. Why was Sakuraba laughing? Did this seem like a joke to him?

The tall receiver just kept laughing and laughing, he even started to _cry_ because he was laughing just that much!

"N-No way," he exclaimed while wiping away a tear from his eye, "Tha-That's just too hilarious! Shin, the ever stoic Shin, has a, has a… and is… oh! It's too much! Oh, _my ribs_!"

Okay, Shin did seriously _not_ see what was so funny about this! Something could be terribly wrong with him and here is his friend _laughing_ at him for it!

"Though I do not know what is so funny about this," Shin started, "I do believe this isn't a laughing matter."

Sakuraba's laugh died down as he regained some composure, "Sorry, Shin. It's just that, wow, I'd never in a million thought this could happen!"

"What is it," Shin really wanted to know.

"You were jealous."

"I was jealous? I do not envy Kobayakawa."

"No! You were jealous of the person Sena was with!"

"I have no reason to envy the other Eyeshield 21," It left a nasty taste on Shin's tongue to call someone other than Sena by the name of Eyeshield, "What reason would I envy him?"

The other boy gave him an are-you-kidding-me look before saying in a serious for to match, "You were jealous of him because he was with Sena. And you like Sena."

"Of course I do. He is nice to talk with and to train with," Shin was beginning to think he should have went straight to a professional, or maybe even Takami, instead of coming here, "but what does that have to do with what we are talking about?"

Sakuraba gave him another exasperated look then said, "No, Shin. You want to have a _relationship_ with Sena."

"I already have a relationship with Kobayakawa. He is my rival."

"Yes, I know that, but I'm saying you want _deepen_ your relationship with him; take it further."

"Further my rivalry with Kobayakawa?"

"No, no, no! I mean, you want—he is—GAH! You're in love with Sena and want to keep him all to yourself!"

The stoic linebacker's eyes widened and just as he was about to reply back he heard a loud meek:

"Sh-Shin-san? Wha-What!"

Both turned towards the small voice.

Lo and behold it was the subject of their conversation, Sena Kobayakawa, himself.

And behind said boy, they noticed, was a not-too-friendly looking Yamato (they also noticed how one of the tall man's hands was protectively holding onto Sena's waist).

"I-I, uh, w-wanted t-to see if… if Shin-san wa-wanted to come a-and jog w-with us, but I, uh, s-see that your uh… b-b-busy… right now. So, umm, I-I'll see you la-later. B-Bye!"

They stared at the now empty spot Sena was occupying for a total of three seconds before either said anything.

"S-So," Sakuraba started awkwardly, "l-like I was saying—Shin!"

Sakuraba was shocked to see his muscular friend start pulling on his gloves while emitting a lot of darkness. He was speechless, actually. Never in the years had he known the serious man had Sakuraba seen Shin show this much murderous intention towards anything!

"Sakuraba."

He was put back into reality, "A-ah, yes?"

"You said I was jealous of Yamato Takeru, correct?"

The murderous intention increased.

"Um… yes?"

"You also stated that I am in love with Kobayakawa Sena, too, correct?"

Was it just Sakuraba or was it kind of hard to breathe in here?

"I-I'm quite sure, at least, but—"

"Then, really, the only way make this fix this problem is to take down Yamato Takeru and take Kobayakawa for myself, correct?"

Sakuraba started to panic, "W-Wait! Shin! I-I don't think that's a good idea—"

Too late, Shin was already gone.

"Ah, well, this is _the_ original Eyeshield we're talking about, so maybe it won't turn out that bad…"

Recalling the evil Shin was giving off, Sakuraba shivered.

On-On second thought, maybe he should call the hospital now—

"_Sh-Shin-san! What are you… w-wait! Stop! AH!"_

—you know, just in case.

"_Yamato-san! Shin-san!"_

God help that poor bastard.


End file.
